A multistage sequencer system where a plurality of bases are connected has been conventionally used as described, for example, in Patent Literature 1. Each of the bases is installed with a plurality of sequencer units. As an address setting method for each of the bases, for example, the following method may be employed in such a sequencer system.
For example, as an example in which a fundamental base and multistage extension bases are connected in a bus configuration by composite signal lines, there is a way of short-circuiting an address setting signal for performing address setting for each of the extension bases by a jumper line so as to read the signal by using a logic circuit.
Further, as an example in which address setting is fixed, there is a way of providing an adder circuit in each of bases and using an addressing signal. For example, a base address for the fundamental base is generated by the fundamental base and the base address is electronically transferred to each of extension bases by using the addressing signal. In each of the extension bases, the base address is incremented by one by the adder circuit, and thus a base address for each of the extension bases is generated.
Furthermore, as an example in which address setting is automated, there is a way of using an address fixing signal. For example, a control unit installed in a fundamental base transmits an address via a composite signal line and outputs an address fixing signal. In a state that an address is unset, a logic circuit receives an address and an address fixing signal so as to self-configure contents of the address and transmit a response to the control unit via the composite signal line. Further, after address setting is complete, the logic circuit outputs an address-fixing transfer signal to a gate. The gate having received the address-fixing transfer signal enters a state in which the address fixing signal can be electronically transferred to an extension base connected to the subsequent stage. By repeating this operation also in the extension base of the subsequent stage, address setting in the bases is automated.